Prince Gakupo
by JuustSmile
Summary: Prince Gakupo has to find a fiance in order to become the heir...out of all the beautiful girls, who will he pick? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Megurine

**Okay, so it was just that I saw a PV of Gakupo in some rather sexy clothing so I found it necessary to write this. Enjoy :)**

**(: Love you! :)  
**

"Gakupo-sama, Megurine-sama has arrived." the blonde haired servant said from outside of the door.

Gakupo sat on a purple pillow, leaning back comfortably on one hand. "Ah, right, let her in." he said, waving is hand dismissively. His long purple hair was tied up with a gold hairpiece and he wore casual middle eastern royal clothing.

Megurine tossed her long pink ponytail over her shoulder. "Ga-ku-po-sa-ma…" she said alluringly as she walked in, her gold beaded belly shirt revealing all too much. She took a seat on a pillow, her eyes sultry as she looked up at him.

"You don't even bother to bow anymore?" Gakupo asked, raising an eyebrow with a dirty smile.

Megurine crawled towards him, climbing onto his lap. She trailed her fingers up his exposed chest, her mouth next to his ear. "You're the one who said to cut out the formalities." she said, her voice low.

Gakupo chuckled. "You always listen well, don't you?" he said, not moving to stop her.

"So what should I show you today?" Megurine asked, sliding off of him, cocking her head to the side.

Gakupo sighed. "I was afraid to tell you this but I have to cut today rather short. Father summoned me up to his room."

Megurine raised an eyebrow. "The King did?" she asked, twirling a piece of cotton-candy colored hair around her pointer finger.

"I know, it surprised me too. I figured any day now that my brother would be chosen as the heir to the throne." Gakupo said, rolling his eyes.

"Next time I come, fill me in, won't you?" Megurine said, smiling as she stood up, letting Gakupo get a good look at what he had missed for the day.

Gakupo laughed softly. "Sure." he said, rising to his feet as well. "See you then Megu." he said as he headed towards the door ahead of her. "Len, escort Megurine out." he said.

Len bowed. "Of course Gakupo-sama." he said, his head lowered.

Megurine sighed with a smile as she watched the prince leave. "Len, can we stop in the kitchen?" she asked.

Len shook his head. "No we cannot Megurine-sama." he replied evenly.

Megurine made a face. "I figured as much." she muttered.

* * *

Gakupo walked slowly up the stairs of the winding tower. _What could Father want from me?_ he wondered as the back of his calves began to ache. At the top he sighed before knocking on the wooden door.

"Come in." the deep, demanding voice from inside said.

Gulping, Gakupo opened the door slowly, narrowing his eyes. "My, Father. What could I ever do for _you_?" Gakupo asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Stop it." the King ordered, his voice sharp.

Gakupo flinched involuntarily.

After a moment of silence, the King began. "I have picked out 3 women for you to choose as your Queen."

Gakupo's eyes widened. "Wait wait wait. Back up. Does this I've been chosen as the heir?" he asked.

The King snorted. "Of course."

"But why!? I've done just about everything I can to disrespect the family name." Gakupo exclaimed.

"You still hold the strongest leadership out of all the sons." The King said, picking up three pictures off the armrest. "Take a look at them."

Gakupo took the pictures, his eyes wary. The first picture was of a girl with long turquoise hair.

"That first one is Princess Miku of the Earth Kingdom." he said. "She is said to be a natural beauty and very kind."

Gakupo looked at the next. It was of a tall girl with silver hair in a ponytail and depressed eyes.

"That is Princess Haku of the Southern Kingdom. She has a horrible habit of drinking but is said to throw the best parties and is very friendly."

Gakupo held back a chuckle and moved on to the next picture. It was a girl with short brown hair that reached her chin. She wore a short red dress and was looking away from the camera. In her hand was something but it was cut off by the small frame.

"That is Princess Meiko. The man who delivered this picture mentioned her as being the tsundre type and that she was perhaps a bit rough around the edges. She is said to have a wonderful laugh though." The King shrugged.

Gakupo looked at Meiko again. _Those breasts might even beat Megu's._ he thought perversely.

"Gakupo? Gakupo what are you looking at?" The King asked.

"Eh? Ah, nothing. Princess Meiko is very pretty in this picture." Gakupo said, shrugging.

"Oh, so you pick her?" The King asked.

"Uh, wait! Wait!" Gakupo stuttered, waving his hands.

"I'll take care of it right away. You can go now." The King said, shooing Gakupo away.

Gakupo left with a sigh. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**If you liked it, would you R&R?**

**(: I still love you :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet Miku

**Thank you all who reviewed! It made me feel like a fuzzy autumn caterpillar was in my tummy. I love that you guys like it :) By the way, I was spacing out and accidentally posted something weird so for that I am sorry. Here is the REAL second chapter.**

**OnigiRimi - I'm so glad you think it's made of win! I hope you will continue to think so XD**

**CocoxLadybat - Was that a good "Oh dear god"?**

**xXChubbyGirlXx - Here is the PV! **.com/watch?v=dvKu1exWsxo **And isn't he?? Hah!**

**(: I love you :)  
**

Gakupo stretched out on his bed, staring up at the colorful tulle draping. Slowly he shut his eyes and fell asleep, trying to forget what his father was doing.

"Gakupo-sama…Gakupo-sama…please wake up." the soft voice said from above him.

Gakupo struggled to open his eyes. _Very…nice._ he thought, looking up at his blonde maid above him. He had had her dress specially tailored so it was rather short and low cut, as well as a rather racy ribbon laced back.

"Gakupo-sama, please get up and I will get you ready. The first Princess should be arriving soon." Rin said, gently folding the covers back off of his body.

"Rin…" Gakupo said sleepily, sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

Rin began to unbutton his shirt, pulling his arms from the sleeves. "Please cooperate Gakupo-sama." she said gently, moving to get his shirt of the chair.

He sighed unhappily, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

The blonde laughed sweetly as she leaned forward to get the shirt around his back, giving Gakupo an eyeful of her cleavage from her scoop-cut neckline.

Gakupo grinned and then sighed in disappointment when she moved them from his face to adjust his sleeves.

"Please remember to be on your best manners today Gakupo-sama." Rin reminded him, sliding his pants off. She moved away and picked up the gold pair. "Ah-!" she gasped as Gakupo pulled her towards him.

Gakupo sat her down on his lap, his arms around her waist. "It's no fair…I should have a harem…" he complained.

Rin squirmed. "Ga-Gakupo-sama! Please let go of me!" she said, her short skirt riding up, leaving Gakupo to feel only her thighs and underwear against him.

"Mmm?" Gakupo raised an eyebrow, enjoying the feeling.

Rin broke free, her breathing uneven. She handed him his pants. "Please head to the dining hall, Princess Miku will be arriving shortly." she said breathlessly. She dashed for the door and locked it behind her.

Gakupo chuckled. "Cute." he said to himself as he slid his pants on. He brushed his long silky hair with a sigh and put it up with the gold hairpiece. "Princess Miku, huh? This is all a pain…" he muttered as he left his room. Making his way down the marble stairs, he could hear the bustle below.

"She's here!…That's her on the steps…so pretty…natural beauty…" the servants said as Gakupo walked by. Gakupo stood in the window, watching the turquoise haired girl walk up the steps, her blue dress lifted slightly off the ground with dainty fingers.

Miku walked deliberately up the stairs, her eyes focused on the ground as to avoid any people. _T-This is so embarrassing…_ Miku thought as she entered the dining hall. Miku let herself be seated and waited, her hands folded neatly on her lap.

Gakupo walked down the last set of stairs, watching Miku with narrowed eyes. As he got closer, he held back a disappointed sigh. _So flat! She's only an A at best._ He thought perversely to himself.

"Ah! Hello, I'm Miku. You must be Gakupo-sama, right?" Miku asked, looking up at him with her bright eyes.

Gakupo's eyes widened. _Moe! Very very moe!_ He thought. A smile slid onto Gakupo's face. "Yes, I'm Gakupo. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said, looking at her body rather than her face.

Miku said nothing but smiled. After a moment she motioned to the seat next to her. "Shall we eat together?" she asked.

Gakupo sat down calmly. "Yes, that would be nice." he said, and his morning with Princess Miku began.

**(: I still love you :)**

**If you still like it, R&R?  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Yowane

**It's a short chapter today :) Because I'm running a little late. I'll probably upload another chapter tonight. I hope you guys are still enjoying it!**

**(: I love you! :)  
**

* * *

Miku finished nibbling a muffin to nothingness and turned, smiling to Gakupo. "Gakupo-sama, would you care to go for a walk with me?" she asked.

Gakupo felt his heart skip a beat as their as met. _Moe…_ he thought again. "Sure." he agreed, standing up, putting his napkin on his plate.

Len hurried into the room, reaching up on his tiptoes to whisper in Gakupo's ear. "Princess Yowane Haku will be arriving at any moment." he alerted him.

Miku cocked her head to the side as she watched. _Secretly lovers?_ she wondered.

Gakupo nodded. "Got it." he said, turning to Miku he said, "Let's go."

"Ah, right." Miku nodded, lifting her skirt of her dress just the tiniest bit to walk.

Gakupo lead the way out, heading for the gardens. He hummed softly to himself, peering through the sprawling roses.

"Ah! Gakupo-sama! Please slow down!" Miku begged, hurrying after him, unable to go very fast in her heels.

Gakupo hid his annoyance with laughter. "Sorry, sorry." he said, his back facing her.

Around the corner of the palace driveway, a silver carriage pulled by white horses pulled in. It stopped in front of the palace steps and the driver stepped off, unlatching the carriage door to let someone out.

_Who is it?_ Gakupo wondered.

The door was opened and a tall girl with a long silver ponytail stepped out. She wore a shimmering purple dress and black flats. She looked over at Gakupo and waved. "Gakupo-sama!" she called, her voice shrill and loud.

Gakupo's eyes widened. "Oh, this must be Princess Yowane Haku." he said to Miku with a laugh.

Yowane ran towards them, holding her skirt up to her knees, her long silver hair flowing behind her.

Gakupo began to back up. _Is she planning to run right into me?!_ He wondered.

Yowane giggled and leapt onto Gakupo, tackling him to the ground.

"Ahhhh!" Gakupo yelped as he fell, Yowane on top of him.

Miku gasped, her hands over her mouth. "G-Gakupo-sama!"

Yowane smooshed her lips onto his. "Hello Gakupo-sama! It's so wonderful to finally meet you!" she said, getting up off of him.

Gakupo sat frozen on the ground. _She just kissed me…is that really a normal greeting where she is from?_ he wondered. Slowly he got to his feet, laughing nervously. "Ah…right, you too Princess Yowane."

Yowane clapped her hands together. "Is it true that there is going to be a large party tonight?" she asked, her eyes shining.

"Ah yes…" Gakupo nodded, dusting himself off a bit.

Miku grabbed Gakupo's arm, pulling him towards him. "Gakupo-sama will definitely want to dance with me." she said, glowering at Yowane.

"Hoohoo…" Yowane giggled, her eyes looking dark. She walked closer to Miku, looking down at her.

Miku whimpered, shrinking away, still grasping Gakupo's arm.

"It's fine…but he'll enjoy dancing with me more…" she said, licking her lips, putting her hands on his shoulders, looking up at him now.

Gakupo looked down at her as well as her dress top. "I'll hold you too that." he grinned.

Yowane giggled again. "Gakupo-sama…I'm a C, you really just can't compare Miku-chan and I."

Miku gasped, her free hand balled into a fist. "Y-Y-Yowane!" she cried out. "That's unfair! We just have different body types!"

Gakupo held back laughter. "Now now…" he said, not wanting to play favorites yet.

All three made their way back to the palace, each girl on either side of Gakupo, holding onto an arm.

**If you still like it, R&R? I love when my phone tells me I have an email^^**

**(: I still love you! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Meiko's Arrival

**Aly Sky- I got Gumi in there for you! I hope you like how I portrayed her!**

**xXChubbyGirlXx- Well you'll know soon! ;)**

**Leslie10959- A LukaXGakupo fan? Hmm...cool, I'll think!**

**CocoXLadybat-I think Megurine might figure she was the only sane one left! Hah!**

**(: I love you! :)  
**

* * *

Gakupo, Miku and Yowane sat outside in the afternoon sunshine, drinking the iced tea when the brown carriage pulled into the palace drive way. It stopped and the footman opened the door. A girl, who was only 5'6 at tallest, stepped out in a short red dress, refusing the hand of her footman.

Gakupo's eyes widened. _Her…her…breasts!_ he gasped, nearly drooling into his tea.

"G-Gakupo-sama!" Miku cried, slapping his arm. "P-Please stop oggling at those…_melons!_" she hissed.

"Uwahh…" Yowane said, setting her tea cup down. "Those are even bigger than mine!" she looked over at Gakupo and frowned, noticing he wasn't listening. She moved out of her seat and in one swift motion planted herself on his lap. "But it doesn't matter…because I have _experience…_" she cooed in his ear.

Gakupo brought his attention back to Yowane in time to hear her speaking. "As does Megurine but I don't think I'll be marrying her." he pointed out, for once not peering down her shirt.

Yowane and Miku seemed to frown at the same time.

"Who is this Megurine?" Miku asked, setting down her tea cup, obviously disgruntled.

"Yes, yes, who is it?" Yowane asked, curling her fingers into his ponytail.

Gakupo waved his hand. "My dancer, my dancer."

Yowane's mouth twitched. "So a stripper." she stated.

Miku gasped in horror.

Gakupo chuckled, not denying it. He looked back over at the girl with short brown hair, unsmiling.

"Meiko-samaaaa!" Megumi skipped after the older girl, her short green pigtails bouncing.

Meiko turned around with a light smile. "Got my sword?" she asked.

Megumi laughed, slightly out of breath. "Yeah…but the King will definitely be angry if he knows I smuggled it from the castle for you."

Meiko laughed. "Yeah, yeah, thanks Gumi." she said, taking the case from the girl.

Megumi smiled brightly. "Shouldn't we go speak to the Prince?" she asked.

Meiko's smile dropped off her face in less than a second. "No. I'm here because Father ordered me too, I have no interest in the Prince. I'm going." she said, stalking off towards the lake. _Ugh. Stupid Prince. This is all his own selfishness. I would NEVER be the wife of anyone like that._ She thought, balling her fists. _Never._

**I know. It was short. There will be more as soon as I write it, lol. I hope you guys still like it!**

**(: I still love you :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet Meiko

**Okay, those of you who review, I love you a lot. Like, a lot lot^^ I've worked pretty hard on this chapter so I hope you like how much it switched around. Also, if you could tell me what pairing you are rooting for, I'd love that :) Because right now...well I won't tell you which I'm leaning towards but I'd like to know hat you guys think!**

**(: I love you! :)  
**

Megumi sighed, hanging her head. "That Princess…" she muttered, turning towards the garden to see everyone at tea looking at her. "Ah…haha…" Megumi laughed slowly, unsure of what to do. She waved awkwardly in the silence.

Gakupo chuckled and waved as well. Then he signaled that she should come over to them.

Yowane frowned. "Gakupo-sama, what do you think you are doing?" She asked in a hurt voice. "Hers are just the same as mine!" she said, still perched on his lap.

"You…! Just get off there!" Miku hissed, shoving Yowane off of Gakupo's lap.

Gakupo blanked the two girls from his mind as Megumi came over. "Good afternoon." he said with a pleasant smile.

"Hah…good afternoon Ouji-sama…" Megumi said, bowing. "Is there something you might need from me?"

"Yes, information." Gakupo stated. "Of why Meiko isn't coming over here to greet me." _Or rather why I can't see her body up close!_

"Kyaaa!" Yowane said as she hit the floor, Miku on top of her.

Gakupo looked down, his eyes widening.

The front of Yowane's dress had been flopped up onto her chest from when she fell, revealing her purple lacy underwear.

Miku's skirt was a tad hiked up, just showing the slightest bit of green panties.

_Moe…yuri moe…_ Gakupo thought, unable to move from his seat.

Megumi snorted into her hand, trying not to laugh.

Yowane grinned up at Gakupo with a dirty smile. "They're matching…" she hinted, bringing her finger to her lips like it was a secret.

Miku rushed to her feet, immediately fixing her skirt. She turned to face Gakupo, tears filling her eyes. "G-Gakupo-sama…to have you see me like this…" her cheeks flushed pink. "I can't bear it!" she ran from the garden, towards the palace.

Gakupo felt his desire increase as he saw Yowane on the ground. To then see Miku turn around, practically screaming moe was too much. He hopped up. "It's fine, I'll just go see Princess Meiko myself. Y-Yowane, you go to your room and prepare for the party." he said, hurrying away.

"Uh! But Gakupo-sama!" Yowane sat up, wanting to follow him. She sighed and then glared over at Megumi. "What are you looking at?"

* * *

Gakupo stopped running when he was away from the garden, slowing to a walk. The lake shone like a thousand crystals were beneath the waters. He looked across it to see Meiko with her sword.

Meiko sliced the air repeatedly, her eyes narrowed. _Definitely…_**slice**…_unfair…_**slice**_…stupid…_**slice**_…bastard…_**slice**_…of a…_**slice**_…Prince!_ Meiko thought angrily, gritting her teeth.

"So you're Meiko." Gakupo stated from behind her.

Meiko growled, swinging her sword around, the tip inches from his face. "Gakupo-sama." she said, obviously displeased.

Gakupo raised his eyebrows. "Nice to finally meet you, Princess Meiko."

Meiko dropped her arm to her side. "Like wise." she said, glaring at him, making it pretty obvious it wasn't nice to meet him at all.

Gakupo chuckled. "Are you attending the party tonight?" he asked, genuinely wanting to know.

Meiko forced a smile. _Not by choice but_ "Yes, I am." she replied.

Gakupo stepped closer, smiling.

"Hmm." _I don't think so!_ Meiko took a step back. "I think I'll be going now." she said, packing her sword in it's case.

Gakupo grabbed her wrist and yanked it over her head, backwards, forcing her against his chest. "Nope, I still want to know even more about you." he said.

Meiko hissed, unable to move, trying to ignore how nicely she fit against him. "G-Gakupo-sama, please let me go." she said, hating herself for begging.

"Aww…when you say it like that, how can I do anything but oblige?" Gakupo asked, letting her wrist go with a grin.

Meiko's lip tightened into a displeased line. "Well then…" she said, starting to leave.

Gakupo picked up her free hand, walking with her. "I'll just take you to your room." he said cheerfully.

Meiko felt her cheeks heat up and she tried to yank her hand away from his grip. "U-Um, my hand please?" she asked.

"Not this time." Gakupo laughed, leading her towards the palace.

Meiko clenched her jaw. _The worst type of person…I could never be the wife of a guy like this._

* * *

Megurine stood outside of Gakupo's room. "Len…seriously! Let me in! I know Gakupo-sama would let me in if he knew I was here!"

Len turned away, pretending he couldn't hear her.

"L-Len…maybe we should let her in…she _is_ Gakupo-sama's favorite." Rin said timidly, unsure of how to deal with her uptight brother.

"Definitely not!" Len retorted. "No one is to be let in there without Gakupo-sama consent!"

Megurine hmphed in annoyance, getting in Len's face. "You just don't like me because Gakupo-sama likes me better than you. And he trusts me more!"

Len blushed in anger. "That is untrue! He wouldn't ever put that much trust in someone as flighty as you." he said.

"Len!" Rin gasped. "That's a horrible thing to say!"

Megurine grinned. "Are you saying something is wrong with being his personal dancer?" she asked tauntingly.

"Hmmph." Len snorted. "I think we all know what you _really _are."

It was Megurine's turn to have an angry blush cover her cheeks. "How dare you…how _dare_ you?!" she asked, gripping his shirt.

Len gasped from lack of air. _Gakupo-sama…_

**Okay! Remember! If you like it enough to review, tell me the pairing you want!**

**(: I still love you :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6: A scene to behold

Meiko glowered, allowing herself to be dragged along by the purple haired boy. "Gakupo-sama…" she seethed. "You just passed my room." she said.

Gakupo turned to look at her with a smirk. "Oh did I? So sorry." He said, continuing forward towards his room.

* * *

Megurine dropped her hold of Len, glowering. "I will go check for Gakupo-sama myself." she spat, marching past him.

"Ah!" Len coughed, his facial color returning. "Rin! We have to stop her!" he said, running after the scandalously dressed girl.

"U-Um! Yes!" Rin nodded, hurrying after him, her skirt flouncing up to reveal the soft round skin.

Gakupo whistled from behind Rin, sneaking up behind her. He slipped his hand under her skirt, squeezing her ass with a smirk.

"Kya~n!" Rin gasped, her cheeks blushing in pleasure. A moan escaped her lips and she gasped. "G-G-Gakupo-sama! Doing this kind of thing to me-!" she said, obviously upset.

_Trash. This guy is trash. _Meiko thought, practically growling.

Gakupo let go of Rin's butt and turned to Len. "Bring the two other princesses to my room now, please." he said with a grin, opening his door, pulling Meiko in.

Len nodded, immediately scurrying off to bring back the other princesses.

Gakupo turned to Meiko and Rin with a smile. "Megu…I can see you hiding." he said.

Megurine slid out from behind a mirror, smiling coyly. She giggled, sidling up to Gakupo, running her hands over his chest. "You brought such pretty girls. I might start to feel a bit jealous." she cooed, angling her face to glare at Meiko.

Meiko snorted. "I don't want him."

Rin blushed, not saying anything.

"Miku you bitch!" Yowane could be heard screeching from down the hallway. "I will definitely get to Gakupo-sama faster than you!"

Footsteps raced towards the closed door before they burst open, Yowane and Miku soaring through it towards the group.

Yowane landed partially on Gakupo and partially on Megu with Miku landing on Gakupo as well.

Gakupo looked up at Yowane's giant breasts squished into his face. He grinned, thoroughly happy.

"Oh my. Hello." Yowane said, looking down at him with a cheery smile. She pushed her boobs together a bit, smothering Gakupo.

"You…" Miku twitched angrily. "G-G-Gakupo-sama!" Miku yelled, blushing madly. "P-Please…look at me!" she said, shutting her eyes, tearing the front of her dress, revealing an aqua bra.

Gakupo sat up, pushing Yowane away by the boobs. He looked at Miku and her small chest. _Moe…_ He thought, reaching a hand out. He took a hold of one of Miku's small breasts and squeezed, as if judging it.

"Mmm…!" Miku moaned in pleasure, moving closer.

"I won't loose to A cups like that." Yowane hissed, slipping her dress off, her purple lace bra only emphasizing the size.

Gakupo stared, reaching his other hand out to squeeze Yowane's breasts.

"Ohhhhh…Gakupo-sama, it feels so good…" Yowane said, licking her lips while smiling.

Megurine raised an eyebrow. "Rin, how about we join in the fun and tease Gakupo a bit." she said, leaning close to the other girl, whispering in her ear.

Rin blushed. "You wouldn't…" she said, shivering.

"Oh I would." Megurine said, pulling off her pink top to show the white push up bra and top tanned breasts. "Now Rin too!" she giggled, yanking the maid uniform down, Rin's black bra showing. "Ooh, quite stylish I see."

Rin blushed. "Are we really gonna do this…?" she asked timidly.

Megurine grinned and looked over at Gakupo and the two other semi-shirtless girls. "Yep." she said, leaning closer to Rin, gently pushing her lips onto the other girls. "Nothing like to girls kissing to get Gakupo's attention." she whispered.

Gakupo stopped groping Miku and Yowane, watching Rin and Megurine intently. He could feel the bulge in his pants begin to grow as he watched Megurine's tongue twirl over Rin's lips and as Rin moaned in pleasure, clinging to Megurine.

"They are beating us!" Miku gasped, suddenly on the same team as Yowane.

"Then…for the sake of our win…we need to do the same!" Yowane said, narrowing her eyes, crawling towards Miku.

"Eh? Eh?!" Miku gasped as Yowane knocked her onto her back as was straddling her.

Gakupo looked over. _This is definitely… heaven…_


	7. Chapter 7: Vodka?

**Alrighty. My updating has been a bit slow ^_^ But it's because I've been forming at outline for a new story. This chapter is also a bit short but it's winding up for it's finale by the 10th chapter. I need you guys to tell me your favorite pairing! Badly! I really have no idea who I like best. Review .**

**(:I love you:)  
**

"Gaku!" a blue haired boy stood in the doorway, his eyes wide with obvious anger and annoyance. "The hell is going on in here?!"

Gakupo stood up, no longer distracted by the girls.

Megurine pulled away from Rin's lips and looked up at Kaito in the door, a smile creeping onto her face.

Haku, who was about to kiss Miku looked up. "Who's that?" She asked, narrowing her eyes, not crawling off the other girl.

"Kaito-oniisama." Gakupo said, bowing his head.

Meiko's eyes trailed up and down the body of the newly introduced prince. _Looks composed…calm…my type!_

Kaito crossed his arms over his chest, glaring. "Why…" he began, shaking his head before a blush burned his cheeks. "Why was I not invited?!" He wailed, launching himself at his younger brother. "I love you best!" he said, throwing his arms over Gakupo's shoulders.

Meiko's jaw dropped.

"Uwaaaah…That's some brother complex." Haku said, getting off of Miku. "My brother looks hottest after I've had wine."

Miku gave Haku a funny look. "You don't have a brother…"

Haku cocked her head to the side. "Then who was it I slept with last week…?" she asked aloud, tapping her chin with her finger. "Oh well!"

Gakupo sighed. "Kaito-nii, this is why you won't be the heir! Acting like this is a disgrace! Whether you love me or not!"

"Nooooo~! Gakupo is the only one for me!" Kaito cried, letting go of his brother. "I wont give him up to a bunch of whores who just want in his pants!" he slid his hands down to Gakupo's pants and smiled. "What's there belongs to me~" He purred.

Gakupo pushed his older brother away, shaking his head. "Definitely not. I don't swing like you." he said, standing up. "I'm done here. The party is in a few hours, you girls should fix yourselves up." he said, leaving the room.

Megurine glared at Kaito. "Look what you did! Now Gakupo is leaving!" she said, smacking him on the head.

"That is not the way to treat the heir to the throne!" Kaito whined.

Megurine smacked him again. "You aren't the heir anymore!" she said, huffing in annoyance. She pulled him up by the arm and dragged him from the room as she shook her head.

Rin looked around the room awkwardly before pulling up the top of her dress again. "W-Well then…um…please excuse me…" she said, bowing before leaving the room as well.

Meiko sighed. "The princes here are a total disappointment! Spineless perverse fools!" she said angrily, glaring over at the two girls left. "And the gay prince was right about you two!" Meiko left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Miku winced as the door slammed shut. "I will definitely have Gakupo-sama…" she hissed, pulling her dress back on while standing up.

"Before I have Gakupo…I wanna have some vodka." Haku nodded, moving over to the cabinet, opening it. "Ooh~ Found some…" she said, opening it with a smile. She took a big gulp, blushing in happiness.

Miku snatched the bottle from her hand and looked away before taking a small sip. She forced herself to swallow it and made a face. "Ewwww! Haku, that tastes disgusting!"

"It's not for children…" Haku frowned, stealing another gulp of it.

"I am NOT a child!" Miku said angrily, yanking the bottle back, downing half of it. She smiled slowly. "See…?" she said, giggling.

Haku drank some more, laughing as well. "We can just party in here until the real party start!" she laughed, looking back into the cabinet for more alcohol.

Miku flopped onto the bed, laughing. "I like…vodka!"

**(:I still love you:)**

**R&R?  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Newfound joy

**Hey guys! Wow. It's been forever and I apologize. I got spammed with reviews recently of older work so...as you guys asked, I am back and so is this story. I humbly apologize for being gone so long and I hope you enjoy.**

**(:Iloveyou:)  
**

"Gakupo! Please, come on, wait up!" Megurine called, still dragging the blue haired brother behind her, her eyes wide.

"That is Gakupo-sama to you, you lowly, filthy whore." Kaito yelped angrily. "My brother is nothing short of royal perfection."

"Shut your mouth, you useless prince!" Megurine snarled, throwing his arm to the floor, leaving him in a heap behind her as she raced ahead down the hallway. "Gaku—" she started as he entered his study.

Quickly, the door was slammed behind him. Behind the heavy wooden doors, Gakupo sank into his desk chair and rested his face in his hands. "I'm no Kaito-nii…" he groaned, fighting the rare emotional fit back down.

Megurine stopped outside the door, her breathing ragged as she tucked a lock of pink hair behind her ear and leaned close to the wood. Mustering her courage, Megurine tapped her knuckles against it softly.

Gakupo jumped, startled by the noise. He exhaled, pursing his lips. "Who is it?" he asked curtly, making it fairly obvious he didn't want anyone coming in.

"It's Megurine, Gakupo…can I come in?" She asked gently, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Gakupo relaxed back into his chair. "Yes, of course. Come on in."

Megurine checked down the hall and then opened the door a crack to slip in. "Hey." She said, quietly shutting it behind her. "Are you okay?"

Gakupo forced a laugh. "Of course I am. Look at me! I'm surrounded by beautiful women, how could I not be?" He asked, his conviction seemingly weak.

Megurine shrugged and shook her head. "Maybe I'm projecting." She tried, running a comforting hand along his shoulder.

Gakupo let his head hang in defeat when she said this. "Megu…how am I supposed to choose one of them when I don't even know them?"

Megurine stood behind him now, massaging his shoulders while thinking. "It's an unfair process…I know. But it is the King's order that you pick a wife and any of them would be happy to have you—"

"Not Meiko."

"Okay, so not Meiko but the other three are fighting for your affection!" Megurine argued back.

"What about you?" Gakupo asked, turning his head to look at her.

"I…what?" Megurine asked, her hands stopped as she stared into his eyes.

"What about you? Would you be happy to have me as a husband?" He asked again, leaning closer, his eyes desperately searching hers.

"Gakupo…I want to marry for love, not someone's convenience…not even yours.." Megurine said softly.

"And if I told you I loved you?" Gakupo asked, standing up, his hand on her shoulder. "Then what would you say? What would you do?"

Megurine inhaled sharply, her heart beating erratically in her chest. "Well uh, I guess I wouldn't have any reason to turn you down…?"

Gakupo's eyes widened. "Does that mean you love me?"

Megurine blushed a deep red for what might have been the first time in her life. "Of course I do! I mean, I always have…ever since that day you told me to stop dancing and instead have a conversation with you, you idiot.."

A wide grin spread across the prince's face as he placed a hand on her cheek. "I've never been so happy to hear anything in my life." He said before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

**Warning, I stopped here because the next chapter is that smutty sex scene I'm sure you're all after. You have been warned~ You can skip the next chapter and go straight to chapter 9 if you don't want to read it. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Passionate love

**Warning! Smut warning! If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**(:Iloveyou:)  
**

The kiss aroused a hunger inside Megurine that she had never felt with anyone else. Her hands gripping his sides, she deepened the kiss, his mouth opening to her tongue asking for entrance. "Gakupo…please, I want to be with you.." she said breathlessly, her deep blue eyes looking up into his.

Gakupo licked his lips nervously but nodded, his own arousal getting to him. Again, their lips met and passion ensued as Gakupo's hands smoothed across her back, catching the zipper to her gold beaded top and slipped it off over her head. Megurine bit her lower lip as the cool air hit her breasts.

"Off." She demanded, yanking at his top in a desperate fashion, her hands roaming over his well built chest as she unbuttoned the lower buttons and left him shirtless. Within moments, her hands were in the waistline of his pants, pushing them down his legs as she lowered herself onto her knees in front of him.

"Megurine…" He started but she shook her head and smiled up at him as she removed his underwear as well, leaving his throbbing member in her hands.

Gently, she nibbled the tip of his cock, swirling her tongue over it and then slowly working her mouth over it.

Gakupo groaned softly in approval as her hot mouth worked over him, his hands in her cotton-candy coloured hair. "Megu…yes.."

Megurine moaned over his cock, the vibrations causing him to moan as well as she cupped his balls in her hands. She could feel herself dripping through her panties and all she could think of was how badly she wanted him.

Gakupo shuddered, the pleasure almost too much as her throat tightened around him. It felt so good.

Megurine stopped fondling him with her hand and instead reached down her body and into her panties to touch herself as she continued to suck him. Gently, she ran her finger over her clitoris, teasing herself before slipping the finger into her dripping entrance.

Gakupo clenched his jaw as she continued to assault his member in the best way possible and forced his eyes to stay open so he could watch her. He began to pant when she started fingering herself. Every time she pushed into herself, her throat would tighten over his cock.

Megurine pulled away, falling backwards, her own pleasure distracting her. Hurriedly, she pulled the gauzy fabric from herself and pushed two fingers inside of entrance while Gakupo watched.

Gakupo watched for a moment with his mouth agape before scooping her up and placing her on the desk, her legs splayed wide. He pulled her hand from herself and licked her fingers clean before kneeling in front of her. He could see her throbbing and each time her pussy pulsated, she gasped softly. Slowly, Gakupo pressing his tongue to her clitoris and began to lap at it, his hands supporting her thighs and she cried out.

"Ohh..oh God.." Megurine moaned, weaving her hands into his dark hair so she could pull him closer to her as he pleasured her.

Gakupo slid a finger inside her as he continued to lick, curling it deeply inside her, finding the sweet spot that drove her wild.

"Wait…wait.." Megurine gasped, pulling him away from her. "I…" She blushed.

"What is it?" Gakupo asked, looking a bit worried.

"I want you inside of me..I want to cum with you inside of me." She managed, her cheeked bright red.

Gakupo's eyes widened as he stood up and pulled her hips closer to the edge of the desk. "Are you sure?" He asked, the tip of his member just barely grazing her pussy.

Megurine opened her mouth, panting softly before reaching down and grabbing his cock, rubbing it over her clitoris and entrance, covering it in her juices. "Please? Now?" She begged, wiggling her hips into the tip.

Gakupo, unable to wait any longer, pressed his member slowly and deeply inside of her hot pussy. He grunted as he began to thrust, managing to get deeper each time.

Megurine let out little moans of pleasure as he ravaged her, her arms around his neck and her legs twitching with every thrust. With one hand, she reaching down to rub her clitoris as he thrusted into her, the tip of his cock hitting her g-spot each time.

Gakupo groaned, now going as hard as he could and he was close. He buried his face in her neck, continuing as he felt himself near the brink.

"Gakupo…Gakupo, I'm going to—" Megurine broke off to let out a cry of pleasure as her walls contracted around his member, her hand still working her clitoris in circles as he thrusted one last time inside her, his own orgasm forcing him stop and shudder. For a moment they both stayed there, reveling in the pleasure, each panting and breathless.

Gakupo pulled from her and smiled as she gasped softly, obviously still sensitive and tender. "I love you, Megu. I really do."

Megurine smiled back, still tired. "I know. And I love you too."

**(:****R&R?:)**

**Whew. o.o I'm all finished with that. I hope you...enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
